Chandeliers are known in which a number of light sources define respective lighting elements arranged in a given configuration, e.g. radially about a central axis. The lighting elements are normally supported on respective arms fixed permanently to a central supporting body, and cannot be rearranged, in particular with respect to the supporting body, without considerable difficulty.